Sing for Me
by Lynn Kyzar
Summary: Luffy still thinks his crew needs a musician. They stop at island to find the perfect singer dancing in the middle of street. Will she join the crew? and will Luffy find love in all this silliness? read please and I'm determined to finish this one.Remade!
1. Info and prologe

_**Hi Silver here um this story doesn't fallow the storyline but its based after they get Franky and if you don't like it then don't read. I also will need everyone's help if you see a grammar mistake tell me so I can fix it thanks. Sorry if some of the other characters are ooc and I made up the island and stuff.

* * *

**_

Guide:

"normal talking"

'thinking'

_Dreams _

_**Flask back**_

**Disclaimer: place crap-disclaimer here.

* * *

**

**Sing For Me**

Info 

Name: Lina

Age: 16

Hair: black cut to shoulder in layers

Eyes: bright emerald green

Outfit: In profile.

Personality: read to find out.

Gift: can control water (like katara in avatar)

* * *

Prologue

Musica Island, Song Village.

_Lina pov _

As I come to I hear the sounds of the ocean as the waves crash on the beach. 'When did I get to the beach?'. I'm blinded by the sun as I slowly open my eyes and I groan while sitting up, my muscles screaming in protest. I looked at my legs, noticing the white dress I was still wearing.

Then it came to me, I should be dead, those pirates sunk the navel ship I was found on.

"Assholes." I look around the beach which I was laying on. There was a harbor not to far maybe if I could reach it someone can tell me where I am.

I take a deep breath and slowly try to stand not wanting to fall. I slowly make my way up the beach to the harbor.

It took me a lot longer than it should have but I finally made it to the harbor were a women who I'd say mid 30's saw me stumbling to the stairs and ran over to help.

"Are you ok miss?" She asked when she made it down the stairs and grabbing a hold of me so I didn't fall.

"I think I'm just tired. Can you help me? I have no money and I don't know where I am?"

She gave me a kind smile "Of course I'll help you can stay with me till you get home."

I smiled softly giving a small thank you before I black out.

I learned later her name was Lettie and she ran a restaurant, so to work off my debt to her, I worked as a waitress. Once she learned I had a singing voice she set up a sound stage so once everyday I would sing which brought in customers. I was a big hit with the children cause of my gift. I never ate a devil fruit so I was clueless as to how I got this power and I never sank win in water. The fountain in the town square was the perfect place to entertain the kids that played and some times I would make up a dance and sing with it.

Soon ships from all over would come just to see me dance at the fountain.

* * *

_**Well there's the prologue I will be posting the tomorrow if I finish it then, if not then you'll just have to wait. Sorry no straw-hat crew yet but don't worry they will be in the next one.**_


	2. Join My Crew

**Hello people so here's my next chapter and don't worry this one will be longer, a lot of stuff happens in this one, your ganna love it. Anyway same as last time tell me about mistakes and if a characters is ooc then let me know I haven't watched the show in forever. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Guide:

"normal talking"

'thinking'

_Dreams _

_**Flask back**_

**Disclaimer: place crap-disclaimer here.**

**Warning: rated M for language and possible violence

* * *

**

**Join my crew**

_Third person pov_

3 mouths later

"YAY! AN ISLAND!" Luffy screamed as he sat on to of the Thousand Sunny in his normal spot. Chopper and Usopp rush over knocking over Zolo who had just woke up from napping.

They dock in the harbor with Luffy dieing of excitement as he jumps ship and runs off to do only god knows what. Nami takes excuse me drags Usopp to get supplies as Sanji takes Chopper to get food for Luffy's apatite while Zolo, Robin, and Franky watch the ship. Zolo sleeping of course, Robin reading and Franky fixing odds and end keeping the ship in tip top shape.

With Luffy:

He walks or more like bounces down the street looking at all the shops and market stands with his signature grin making his way to square. He walks around the fountain in the middle of the square to see to see a crowd around a young girl in a black mini skirt and a green tank top and flat black boots that go to just below her knees standing on the edge. He sees people gather around and kids smiling and waiting. That's when she starts singing.

_**Laaa laaa laa la**_

_**I'm sitting on the roof again **_

_**Staring at the stars Hope lies in the shadows**_

_** I wonder where you are**_

_** Are you listening for my voice**_

_** I feel you so close yet you're far away **_

_**Sing for me one more song**_

_** Play for me one more time **_

_**I can feel you though you're not here **_

_**Your voice whispers in the breeze and you are near **_

She smiles as she looks around more people gathering.

_**Through everything around me **_

_**I find comfort in you **_

_**Through trials and the heartache **_

_**Your words, they speak the truth **_

_**Lay me down to sleep now, **_

_**you'll still be on my mind **_

_**If I die before I wake, **_

_**you'd still see through the lines **_

_**Sing for me one more song **_

_**Play for me one more time **_

_**I can feel you though you're not here **_

_**Your voice whispers in the breeze and you are near To me **_

She then notices Luffy and their eyes lock for a second that seemed like forever.

_**I've been ripped out **_

_**Cut short Stopped within my tracks **_

_**I've been tied down **_

_**Turned 'round Learned to face the facts **_

_**I was nothing Now something **_

_**You're everything to me **_

_**Don't go Please stay You're all that I need **_

_**Sing for me one more song **_

_**Play for me one more time **_

_**I can feel you though you're not here **_

_**You whisper in the breeze and you are near **_

_**Sing for me one more song **_

_**Play for me one more time **_

_**I can feel you though you're not here **_

_**You whisper in the breeze and you're near **_

As she finishes the song they all cheer, her giving them a small bow grinning from ear to ear and the crowd go back to what they where doing after giving her a short praise and shouts of "beautiful" or "wow". She laughs a little when she sees Luffy staring at her looking dumbfounded.

She smiles and walks up to him, popping his hat down with one finger so it goes in to his eyes a little and runs off laughing down the street.

Luffy, now shaken out of his daze, lifts his hat so he can see again and sprints off after her, dodging in and out of the crowd.

She sprints out of his site by going thought some alleys running to another street and in to a restaurant and losing him.

He stops in front of the restaurant as he hears "Luffy! come on were going to eat!" he sees Nami and the rest of the crew sitting around a table at a place called the Devil's Den.

"MEAT!" he scream forgetting all about the girl and running up to them sitting down in the last open chair. Sanji has hearts in his as the waitress walks over and smiles "Can I take your order?" she asked.

Luffy looks up about to order his 7 or 8 plates of meat and his jaw drops to the floor yelling "GAAAA! You're the girl from the square!"

He jumps up in to her face with a huge grin "You have to join my crew! Your voice is perfect, you'll be our musician!" She stood there for a second shocked she'd never been asked to join a crew for her voice alone, normally the pirates wanted her as a whore and she'd have to kick their ass.

When she opened her mouth to say something the door was kicked off its hinges landing with a loud bang, shaking her last thought out of her head mad as hell she had just fixed that door.

She was so mad you could see the dark clouds that surrounded her and her, Luffy actually backed up a little scared of the girl. 'she's as scary as Nami' was everyone's only thought.

They all look to the fallen door as a pirate captain and his crew walked pushing people out of the way, thinking they own the place.

"Stop!" the pirates all stop as she walks over to the captain her fellow waiter, a boy named Doon, telling her to be careful. "We don't serve people like you so you and your wimp mates are ganna have to leave!" she says poking him in the chest.

The pirates and their captain all laugh with a deep chuckle "Oh yeah and what is a shrimp like you ganna do to stop me, tell the navy. Ha ha ha ha. Sorry but you better move before I get mad and you get a burse on that pretty face."

She smiles evily gathering water from the water pitcher Doon was holding and freezing it around her hand and punching him in the face, knocking him back a little. "Now leave before I break your ugly face."

She crosses her arms after putting the unfrozen water in a nearby glass. The straw-hat crew standing in awe at this young girl standing up to the big pirates, Luffy and Sanji slowly walk up behind her in case she needed help but far enough back so the captain didn't notice.

She stood her ground as the captain smirked "You're gonna regret doing that bitch!"

That's when he pulled out a giant hammer decorated in gold with a silver and black handle.

She smiled "Make me Asshole!"

Growling, the pirate picked up the hammer ready to bring it down on her head and crush her when Luffy decided had enough and he stretched out his arm pulling her out of the way. While Sanji delivered a fierce kick to the pirate captain sending his crewmates out the door.

Sanji smirked, "That's no way to talk to a lady."

She was to stunned to move, Luffy arm still wrapped almost three times around her waist and him grinning like an idiot. 'Why did they help me they don't know me? Is he a devil fruit user? Such strength! And I could of handled it?'

"Lina!" then came running was Miss Lettie, "Oh, Lina your not hurt are you?"

Lina is jerked out of Luffy arms and pulled in to a bone crushing hug. Lina smiles "Aaak! Can't …. breath! No I'm fine and you know I could of handled that."

She finally puts Lina down and turns to Luffy "Oh, Thank you so much for saving her, she may not be blood but I love her like my own." she says shaking his hand vigorously, "As thanks your first meal here will be free for you entire crew."

"YAY!" resounded through out the restaurant it was mostly Luffy and Usopp.

Lina smiled softly at the crew laughing and eat enjoying their meal, she sat behind the bar with Lettie. "maybe you should join there crew they seem nice enough."

"What are you insane? Me join a pirate crew? (scoff) I mean yeah I would love to but every pirate crew I've met so far have been assholes and perverts who are only looking for are whores, no thanks."

"But they did save you and they haven't caused any trouble and didn't the captain asked you for your singing voice not because you're a woman?"

"Well ya but…"

"No buts now you go and tell them you'll join them"

"Lettie I barely know them and…."

"Well then don't just sit there go talk get to know them a little before you say no"

Lina sighed she knew Lettie was right 'Never judge a book by it cover'.

After they (Luffy) finish Lina stops and talks for a while, after learning about the crew (which I'm not explaining)and all their name and abilities she hears Luffy go "So, You will join my crew! We need a singer."

She stares at him a minute and opens her mouth to say something when Lettie walks over "Of course she will." "What? But Lettie you said it was my choice and plus I'm needed here…"

"No you're not cause you're fired and I think it will be good for you. Lina don't think that you have to stay here and pay me back you go and do me a favor … always remember me."

Lina smiled and hugged her tightly "thank you" then she smiles at Luffy "looks like you have yourself a singer"

Luffy gives her his signature grin, "GREAT!"

Nami smiles as the crew start to gather there stuff and head out "Well you better get your stuff ready to go, Luffy you get to wait on her well get the ship ready to sail."

Nami smiles at her "You better hurry Luffy gets impatient very quickly." She nods running up the stairs to pack.

Lettie turns to Luffy "You take good care of her, she is like the daughter I never had!"

Luffy grins, "With my life she is our new nakama and we protect each other."

She came back with a small bag running up to Luffy grinning almost as big as his was. She gave Lettie one last big hug and followed Luffy walking down the street for what felt like the last time.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one hope you like it. I'm still iffy about the parings of the rest of the crew but I'm thinking ZoloxRobin and SanjixNami and FrankyxOC. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	3. Bonding

**Hi people, I'm back to give you the second chapters and I'm really pleased with it. Again tell me if there are any mistakes and stuff and please review, Thanks!

* * *

**

Guide:

"normal talking"

'thinking'

_Dreams _

_**Flask back**_

**Disclaimer: place crap-disclaimer here.**

**Warning: rated M for language and possible violence

* * *

**

**Bonding**

Third person pov.

She felt as if she was gonna cry as her and Luffy walked down the street, her holding on to the back of his red vest so they didn't get separated in the huge crowd. This felt more like home than anywhere she's ever lived and she was ganna miss everyone especially Lettie and Doon. It was the first place she accepted and not hated for her weird gift.

She finally realized she had stopped walking and Luffy had turned to look at her a little confused. She smiled up at him with a sad smile, "Sorry I was thinking I'm ok we can go now."

Luffy looked down for a minute then he lifted his arms and screamed at the to of his lungs "Damnit!"

He grinned at her and that's when his arm shot out and wrapped itself around her waist a few times pulling her to him. He then shot out his other hand and latched it to the rooftop of a house yelling, "GUM GUM … ROCKET!"

Suddenly they were in the air, she latched her arms around his neck, soaring right to the ship at full speed.

Nami growled, "What the hell is taking them so long?" she walked around the deck fuming, you could practically see the steam coming of her.

Zolo smiles, "Hey Nami is that them?" everyone looked as they saw Luffy and Lina rocketing towards ship, Luffy grinning and laughing with Lina holding on for dear life.

They hit the sail and slid down, Luffy holding Lina in his lap so he hit's the floor and not her. They land in a heap on the floor seeing as they landed on Chopper and Usopp who were running around panicking. Lina sits up and looks as Nami stomps over picking up Luffy by his vest and shaking him while yelling at him.

Lina smiles, then starts to bust out laughing everyone stops and she jumps at Luffy and hugging his neck still giggling, "Can we do that again it was so much fun?"

Luffy jumps up and laughs point a fist at the sky, "Of course!"

"NO!" everyone shouts with Zolo and Sanji holding Luffy back from running off again. "In the next town were leaving!"

Her and Luffy both pout, and than they both laugh at each other, Robin smiles and Zolo asks, "What are you smiling for?"

"They're more alike than I thought and her grin is almost as big as his is. I think she'll get along with us just fine." They both look as Lina, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky are all laughing at each other and Luffy start telling Lina about all the adventure there ganna have together.

She had that look of attraction on her face as he talked about some of there old adventures of Buggy and the whale Laboon and of them helping Vivi and other times.

They all sat around story telling about all the different monsters they fought that was until Sanji called out, "DINNER!"

"MEAT!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were the first ones in the door but were thrown out by Sanji who was yelling at them telling them ladies first. Robin smiled and came up came up to Lina who was giggling at them, "Come on if we don't hurry Luffy will eat everything and cook-san worked hard on this food it would be a shame if you didn't get some singer-san."

Lina smiled up at the older woman and fallowed her and Nami in to the dinning room she sits down and having Luffy sit down beside her scarfing his food down and start to try stealing others.

His hand got close to grabbing her fish and she smirked evilly and stabbed him with her fork drawing blood he looked at her, you could see the dark cloud surround her, "Are you trying to take my food?" she pushed her fork into his skin and he yelped, " Ow! No?"

She pulled her fork out of his hand and smiled sweetly, "That's what I thought" she set her fork down "Sanji may I please have a new fork I would get it myself but I don't know where they are?"

Sanji, of course, danced over to her with a clean one, "Of coarse my Lina-swan" he said with hearts in his eyes.

After that Luffy didn't even try to touch her food, Chopper had bandaged his hand and he was back to stealing the others food, much to everyone else's dismay. For the rest of dinner he never touched her plate or tried to. After everyone finished eating that when Nami looked at Lina, "Lina, I remember Miss Lettie telling us you weren't hers so how did you end up with her?"

Lina smiled, "Well actually my father is a naval officer, he's not as high up as he'd like to be but anyway, the island I grew up on is vary small and kind of cut of from most islands in the grand line. So they still have the old tradition if your in a rich family girls are engaged by 16 and married before 17. On my 16th birthday my father tells me he's found a suitor for me and I'm am to go few islands over to Goldfish island to meet him."

That's when Usopp interrupts, "So you were put into an arranged marriage and you don't even know this guy?"

She shrugs, "Well yeah and I hate even the idea of it, but I love my father and I know he would pick someone he thought I'd at least get along with so I trusted him and didn't argue. So he arranged for a navy ship to take me to him but we hit a problem on the way the there. Pirates attacked, they didn't give no warning they just shot the small navy ship till it sunk. I was lucky I didn't get hurt, I found a floating door and used it so I wouldn't waist energy swimming and hid from the pirates in till they left after a few hours of laying on the door I fell asleep that when I woke up on the island and that's when Lettie found me. That was three mouths ago surely my father thinks I'm dead by now."

She looked down a little sad, "I mean I asked the navy to take me home but they said no its to far away for them, that and they're assholes so that's when I decided to join a pirate crew but most them are also assholes."

Luffy grins, "Well then it good we stopped by or you'd be stuck there. We'll go to your island so you can tell your father you ok."

"What? But you know if I go see my father that he'll want me to get married right?"

"Well what is your dream?"

"Um… No ones ever asked me that. Um …I guess to sail the world and have adventure."

"Then we'll convince your father to let you come along. Um…Where is your island?"

"It's called Whitetail Island"

Robin smiled, "I know where that is. I can show navigator-san and we can set sail right navigator-san?"

Nami asked, "Of course. Oh I just remembered, Lina I saw ice around your fist when you punched that guy in the bar. Are you a devil fruit user?"

Lina grinned, "No it's weird my mother ate one when she was pregnant with me and I got the power to but not the curse, I don't sink in water like Luffy would. Either I don't have or because of the power I have won't let me drown cause I control water with my emotions sometimes to."

Chopper sat up a little and looked at her, "Really? Can we see you use your power?"

"Sure, come on I'll show you." she grinned getting up and walk out to the deck and over to the railing, the sun was just setting so the water was shimmering they all stood back, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper bouncing from excitement.

She smiles putting her hand up as a little stream of water lifting out other the sea and floating around her hand. She turns around to face them and making the water shift in to shapes and twirl around her with grace. After her small show she drops the water back in to the ocean and smiling.

"I would show you the destructive capabilities but I don't want to break anything."

Zolo smiles, "Hold on, I got something." he leaves and comes back with an empty barrel and sets it in the middle of the deck, "You can destroy this."

"Thanks now stand back." she smiles and in one swift and graceful motion she spins and bends the water, slicing the barrel in half like Zolo's sword then creating a stream and whipping the top of the barrel in to the other side of the railing making it shatter it to small pieces. She throws the water back into the ocean and smiling as the crew stare in awe at her abilities.

Luffy jumps up and runs up to her with a big grin and asking her questions at light speed, that is until Nami punches him in the head.

"No one can understand you when you talk that fast idiot. Plus I'm sure she and everyone else is tired so I think its time for bed." Lina laughs as she looks at down at her captain fast asleep sprawled out on the deck with a big lump on his head, you can see the anime vein on Nami's forehead.

Robin comes up to Lina, "You'll be sleeping on my fold out couch to night and Franky will make you a bed tomorrow. We're going to share a room to until Franky can get yours ready."

She nods and follows Robin to her room where they both change and get ready to go to bed.

After about 2 hours of just laying there Lina decides some fresh air may help her sleep, so she grabs a small blanket wrapping it around her shoulders and quietly as to not wake the rest of the crew walks out the cabin and on to the deck.

She walks over and leans against the railing loving the light breeze that is blowing her hair around of her face. She walks around the deck not really getting a chance to explore the ship when first getting on bored. As she passes the front of the ship she sees Luffy sitting on the head of the sunny lion thing and smiles, "Hi Luffy."

He jumps and almost falls off, after catching his balance he turns to her and grins, "Oh Hi Lina what are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep, new place and all, do you mind if I sit with you for a while?"

"Of course not come on up." he lends her a hand and pulls her up after scooting back a bit so there's some room for her to sit. They both sit Indian style facing each other both grinning ear to ear.

"Luffy can you tell me what your home was like and why you wanted to become a pirate?"

He grins and starts telling her everything about his home. They sit and talk for an hour or to until she starts to get sleepy and yawns. He smiles, "You should go to bed I have watch tonight so I have to stay here." He helps her down and smiles, "Goodnight."

She smiles back, "Goodnight."

He turns back around and stares out to the sea, she walks to the door to the cabins and puts her hand on the knob looking back at him and smiles then heads quietly back to bed.

Lina wakes up to Luffy basically busting down the door while yelling "Breakfast!" which is to much noise so early in the morning so Lina takes a pillow and throws it at him hitting him square in the face. He laughs and walks up to Lina pulling off the covers and throwing them on the floor, "Come on Sanji won't let me eat till you get there."

She curls into a ball at the loss of warmth. He grins then picks her in her pajama tank top and sleep pants and carries her to the dinning room where everyone is up but some not truly awake yet.

Sanji one of the few people awake in the room sees Luffy carrying Lina and setting her in a chair, "Luffy, I said wake her up not carry her in here asleep!" he said hitting Luffy in the head after he sits down.

Lina groans and falls forward her head, hitting the table with a loud thud waking everyone else up.

Sanji rushes over, "Lina-swan are you ok?"

Lina manages to groan out, "Ow ….too early…need hot mint tea….please."

Sanji smiles hearts in his eyes, "Of course my angel, right away." he dances away to get her tea and the rest of breakfast ready he gives everyone there morning drinks most had coffee but Robin, Luffy, and Lina.

Lina looks up as a tea cup is put in front of her, she gives a small thanks and takes a few sips now a little more awake she sits up and leans on her elbows. She smiles now noticing Luffy and his hyper self bouncing next to her and gives a small laughs and he grins at her, "Morning sleepyhead, Are you now in the world of the living now?"

She giggles, "Yes, thanks to you, how can you be this hyper this early in the morning?"

Sanji placed the food on the table, "He's on a permanent sugar high, especially when food is mentioned. Your food Lina-swan."

She smiles and takes a bite loves the taste, "This is great Sanji. I love it."

Sanji daces around hearts in his eyes, "Such praise Lina-swan,"

Everyone eats as defending their plates from Luffy except for Lina, again he didn't even try to touch her plate. After breakfast everyone files out of the dinning room and spreading out to do whatever, Lina heads back for her room to get changed and fix her hair which was tangled and looks a mess.

She changes into black tank top with the word pirate written in fancy words in silver across the front, some dark skinny jeans and her flat, black, knee high boots, her boots are over her pants. She then brushes out her hair and walks back up to the deck to see Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all laying sprawled out on the deck groaning cause there bored.

She smiled and walked up to them, "What's wrong boys, are you bored?"

They all nod, she thinks for a sec and smiles, "I have something we can do want to hear it?"

They all jump up and grin nodding, she smiles and walks up to Luffy and give a peck on the cheek then shouting, "You're it!" and she runs away laughing Usopp and chopper right behind her all laughing. Luffy blushes but get's over it as he runs after them chasing them around the deck. Sanji had broken hearts in his eyes seeing Luffy's first kiss and was extremely jealous.

They all laughed as they ran away from Luffy who was grinning and laughing, he finally caught up to Lina and she lost her balance as he wrapped his arm around her waist and yelled, "got you!"

They rolled over each other a few times and landed with him laying over her both laughing and not really noticing half the crew watching them all thinking the same 'aww there cute together'.

She stops laughing and looks up finally realizing how close they where and pushes him off blushing madly while sitting up and smiling.

He sits up too, "Ha, you're it now." She smiles and pokes his chest, "Nope still you." she said get getting up and running away again.

"Hey!" He yelled and ran after her.

* * *

**Yay! There it is, it was so adorable Luffy's first kiss. ****J Thanks for reading please review I have no reviews. YAY! See you later!**


	4. A Fathers Love

**Hi I'm back. Yay! Ok so here's the third chapter first battle séance kind of short but I'll make the next one better promise. Anyway tell me if you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Guide:

"normal talking"

'thinking'

_Dreams _

_**Flask back**_

**Disclaimer: place crap-disclaimer here.**

**Warning: rated M for language and possible violence

* * *

**

**A Father's Love  
**

_Third person pov_

It's been about a week since her first day on the ship and you'd think it'd get boring seeing as you see the same people everyday but it wasn't. Sometimes she would train with Zolo or relax with Nami or read a book with Robin and sometimes she'd have fun running around chasing Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. Each day was different, that's how she liked it, the day was never boring and Franky had set up a small sound stage so every night after dinner she would sing for the crew with a big grin on her face.

She was relaxing with Nami when Usopp called from the crows nest, "Land Ho!"

Luffy stood up on his spot, "YAY!MEAT!"

Nami smiled looking over the railing at the small island, "Hey Lina, it's your island. I didn't know it was a spring island."

"Yeah." she said with a small smile, she was kind of disappointed she didn't want her adventure to end and she wasn't sure what her father would say about the crew and there different ways.

Robin was the only one to notice the sad look on the younger girl's face, she knew what she was thinking knowing this could all go wrong.

Robin pulled Luffy aside before the docked in the harbor, "Captain-san I fear for singer-san she has to make a big decision and she may not have the strength for it alone. You two have grown close, she'll need you there with her, don't let her do this alone, ok?"

Luffy grinned knowingly, "She's our Nakama she'll never have to do anything alone again. We'll always be there."

Robin smiled as he walked away, he may act like and idiot and sometimes was but he had brains when it counted and the biggest heart she ever seen. She felt better about going to the island now.

As they docked Zolo dropped the anchor and Sanji put the walk way to the dock and tying the ship to one of the poles. That's when the mayor of the town (no it's not her dad) walked up to the ship, "You there, where's the captain of this vessel?"

That's when Lina looked over the railing and grinned, "Vladimir!" she ran down the walkway and hugged the older man who smiled.

"Young Miss Lina! Your ok. Once we heard the ship went down we surely thought the worst. Your father's beside himself with grief." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to look her over as if making sure she was unharmed, "My how in the world did you survive, and are these the pirates that attacked the ship?"

She smiled, "Oh of course not these people saved me from some other pirates and before I tell you how I survived I have to speak with father."

"Oh of course, we must tell him the great news. Your friends can come to if they like."

Luffy jumped over the railing, grinning and scaring the poor man almost to death, Lina smiled, "Oh Vladimir, this is the captain Luffy. Luffy this is the mayor Vladimir."

They get introductions out of the way and Lina leads the way to her house and at the gate she see at tall woman with dark brown hair standing with a tall dark haired man and a small 3 year old boy holding the man's hand.

The woman turns to them seeing the mayor and smiles then she looks at Lina and tears well in her eyes, "Lina!"

Lina grins, "Sophie!" and runs to give the older woman a hug.

Sophie had tears running down her face, "Lina my baby sister, Oh once I heard the news I cried for a week or more I lost count. Anyway that doesn't mater now your back. Oh father will be so relived, we feared we'd have to plan another funeral." she said hysterically. Lina had tears in her eyes but didn't cry she had to be strong if she was going to face father.

Lina pulls her sister off her and leads everyone thought the gate and in to the big double doors that open to a big room with winding stairs on either side. Everyone stares around in awe at the entrance room, "Wow you live here?" says Nami her mouth agape as she stares at the ceiling.

Lina giggles at the crews reaction to the huge house as the house maid comes walking down the stairs hugging Lina and leading them to a big library, Lina and her mother's favorite room. Three walls were lined with books and the room was two stories tall, one wall was basically a giant window letting the suns light poor it to the room. Sitting in a chair by the widow was a elderly man that looked in his early 50's with his face in his hands, on a table in front of him sat a untouched plate of food that looked stone cold and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

There was another younger man with jet blonde hair sitting across from him in his early 20s looking angry neither one noticed they had company, "Now I understand your grief but I was promised something for my money and I know there's know way can pay me back. I was promised a bride and now that she's dead you have no choice but to give me this house to pay off your debt."

Lina looked at her father, "Father, what debt is he talking about?"

The two men jump at her voice her father looking at her like he seen a ghost, tears start running down his face, "Lina? Is that really you? are you really here?"

She nods as he rushes over and hugs her tightly, "Yes father it's me but what debt is he talking about?"

He sighs, "A long time ago I barrow a large sum from Gins father and the only thing I could promise was you or this house and his father picked you."

Lina pulled away from her father, "You sold me for a debt, I'm not a piece of furniture, dad. I know its tradition for arranged marriages from birth but to pay off a debt that's just wrong. Plus I don't want to get married, I want to sail the world."

"What! Lina you know it's not lad like to sail unless being escorted somewhere."

Lina stepped back farther from her father, "I don't care about traditions. All they are is things made up by people so they can control what other people do. Have you ever thought about what I might want or what Sophie would have wanted?" You could see anger on her face.

"Lina…." he reached for her but she step back further.

"No! You never asked cause you never care all I was to you was a prize for some asshole in a suit who would most likely beat me when he got the chance. Well I'm making my own choices now and I'm gonna be a pirate."

"Lina, do you really think I would want to give you up for a debt. I've dreaded this day for years knowing one day he would send for you and if I didn't give you up to them they kill all of us. I did this to protect you, your sister and her young child. Please believe me Lina I would never give you up given the choice I would give up my left and right hands for you and this family, to protect us."

She had calmed down and thought for a minute, "Yes, I guess you would, I believe you."

"Oh thank you my baby girl." he hugged her again.

Gin clapped a few times, "Touching reunion but this still doesn't solve your debt now will I be getting a bride or should I take this lovely house." he smirked knowing he'd win either way.

Her father turned to look at him, "I lost my daughter once I'm not letting her go again you can have the house."

Thinking fast Lina came up with a plan, "No I'll go with you." everyone was surprised at her.

Her father speaking first "No he can have the house, not you."

She looked at him and smiled giving him a small wink telling him she knew what she was doing, "You can take me I'll be your bride."

Gin gave a creepy smirk, "Perfect. Shall we go then my little princess."

"I must speak with my father and Luffy first, you know final farewells."

He nodded lightly, "Very well I will wait by the front door don't take to long now my little princess."

She shivered as he walked by and out the door, then she turned to everyone, "Please I must speak to Luffy and my father alone can you all wait at the front door to?"

They all nodded and left except Luffy and her father who was now walking around the room. When the door shut he exploded, "What are you thinking giving your self to that selfish bastard he…"

She cut him off by putting a finger on his lips and sitting him down in the chair motioning Luffy to the empty one across from him, after he sat down ahw told them her plan.

After she got done explaining they nodded and began to leave but as her father walked out she turned to Luffy giving him full on the mouth kiss, he was so stunned he didn't know what to do.

As she pulled away from him and stepped back she smiled ,"Sorry but I didn't want to give that bastard my first kiss, so I gave it to you."

She walked out the room leaving a stunted Luffy, after a few seconds he shook out of his stupor and followed her out the door to the front door. She gave everyone a small smile and Gin led her out the door, giving a small wave.

After there out the door and a ways down the street him leading her, he leans in to her ear, "You chose right. Had you let me have the house, I would have burned the village to the ground but your sacrifice will save the entire village, but of course there are no guarantees for no one can ever really control a band of ruthless pirates."

"You let them touch that village and I will kill you."

"Ooh I like them fiery."

She was quiet the rest of the way to his ship which was a pirate ship she crossed her arms and held her head high walking on bored. She could see the hungry looks the crew gave her but she ignored then knowing in a few minutes what would happen if the plan worked.

As soon as she was on bored she was thrown in to the food storage and locked in there as Gin ordered the to destroy the village. She sat Indian style on the floor and waited till all was quiet the she stood and looked through the key hole in the door seeing know one she cut the lock and kicked the door as hard as she could breaking the door down.

As she walked out she looked around and was confronted with an angry looking Gin and his two strongest subordinates.

"Now my little princess how did you do that? Are you a devil fruit user?"

She smiled, "Now what made you think that? I'm just a sweet innocent little girl."

She watched as he walked up to her and slapped her as hard as he could causing her to fall then he kicked her hard in the stomach knocking the breath out of her.

"You think you can beat me little girl, you stand no chance against me, my devil fruit made my skin harder than steel, anything you throw at me will have no effect on me." he kicked her once more and smiled.

She started coughing as Zolo, Sanji, and, Luffy came running up the plank, all of the guys looked mad but Luffy was pissed and his anger only increased once he saw her laying on the floor a bruise on her face and holding her stomach.

With out waiting to talk Luffy attacked Gin with a punch so fierce that knock him through the wood and on to the beach near the tree line flying a ways. Zolo and Sanji were attacked by his two friends as Luffy rockets to Gin kicking him in the stomach and slamming him in to a tree Luffy ran up to him and did a Gatling gun punching him a million times into and through the tree's trunk.

Zolo fought a guy that had two sword and was faring really well, Sanji who was fighting a guy who was an expert on the human body's pressure points(think Tylee from Avatar or Neji from Naruto)and he was struggling a little. He was able to dodge just fine but so did the other guy.

Luffy picked up Gin by his shirt throwing him in to another tree, "How dare you touch her, you have no right to even be near her, your gonna pay for hurting her."

Gin kicked Luffy in the chest sending him a few feet across the beach and rolling a little in the water a bit getting Luffy all wet.

Gin smirked, "You to think you can beat me all your punches did nothing but tickle. Your all pathetic. I'll burn down the village once I kill you and your crew and then when everyone's dead I'll take Miss Lina as my crew's whore."

Gin tried to walk toward Luffy as he was getting up but couldn't move his feet, he looked down to see his feet covered in a thick block of ice that was slowly working its way up his legs. That's when he saw Lina barley standing off to the side controlling the water from the ocean to freeze him in place she stopped it at his hips.

He smirked, "What's wrong little girl to weak to finish me?"

She smiled softly, "Yes I can't finish you but the water of the mother ocean is ruthless to evil men like you. Go to hell you asshole."

She unfroze him as Luffy stretched his arm back grabbing Gin and sling shoot him as far as he could in to the ocean knowing he would sink.

She fell to her knees and almost on her face but Luffy caught her before she hit the ground, he rolled her over and grinned at her, "Can we get some lunch now I'm starving?"

She smiled up at him and passes out, so he picks her up bridal style and carries her back toward town.

Zolo sheathed his swords just as he saw Luffy walking back toward Lina's House carrying her so he followed, Sanji had just finished off his opponent, and fallowed Luffy and Zolo. The other crew members along with the entire town were standing inside the gate of the mansion. They parted like the red sea as Luffy carried Lina up the walk way, in the crowd there was a lot of whispers like, "Is she ok?" or "Is she dead?"

He carried her all the way up to where her father and the mayor was, "Where is her bed room?" The maid told him to follow her and Luffy called for Chopper to follow to who was with the rest of the crew and ran to catch up.

* * *

**YAY! I really hope you like it, anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**

**REVIEW! ……please.**


	5. New Life

**Hey people here is the 4th chapter hope you like it! with in the next two chapters I'll be introducing a new character and be bringing back the awesome Ace. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**

Guide:

"normal talking"

'thinking'

_Dreams _

_**Flash back**_

**Disclaimer: place crap-disclaimer here.**

**Warning: rated M for language and possible violence

* * *

**

**New Life**

_Third person pov_

A few days later she awoke to see Chopper checking her over and Luffy sleeping in a chair beside her bed. Chopper smiled when he saw her awake, "You're recovering really quickly. You have a few cracked ribs and a few bruises but other than that your fine." he said as he helps her sit up.

She looks at Luffy and smiles softly, 'He's cute when he's sleeping.'

"He hasn't left your side since we brought you back here, Sanji had to bring food to him so he wouldn't starve." Chopper said as he walked out the door.

She looked down at her hands in her lap, 'He passed up food for me?'

She smiled again and grabbed his shoulder shaking him but he still just sat there snoring lightly. She gave a pout then thought of something 'He must be pretty hungry now.'

She smiled, "Oh looky a big platter of meat!"

He jumps up out of his seat quickly and looks around quietly saying "meat." over and over again while drooling. She laughs at him, then winces as laughing causes pain and that's when he remembers where he was and rushes back over to her, "Lina are you ok?"

Sanji kicks Luffy across the room, "Idiot you hurt my Lina-swan." he says with hearts in his eyes and leaning over, "Are you hungry? Can I make you something? Perhaps some tea?"

Luffy jumped back over to Sanji, "Why'd you kick me and I would love some meat?"

Sanji kicks Luffy across the room again, "That's why and I was asking Lina-swan."

Lina smiles, "Now boys there's no need to be violent, and yes Sanji tea sounds great and I would love some soup. Oh and can you bring Luffy some food up to I don't want to eat alone?"

Sanji dance out of the room, "Of course Lina-swan."

Luffy sits down and looks at Lina confused, "How do you guys do it? Control Sanji?"

Lina smiled, "We're women." was all she had to say, then she thought of something, "Luffy? Why did you stay?"

He grins "You're Nakama and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

She smiles, "Thanks for being there for me." he gives her a big grin and a nod.

She leans over and gives him a small peck on the cheek, Luffy blushes and Lina smiles trying not to laugh, then he grins his signature grin.

It was about a week before Chopper would let her leave the room or even the bed even then she had to have someone with her, ribs take a long time to heal. As soon as she was well enough to leave she asked Luffy to help her tell her father that she wanted to leave so the two went to look for her father and found him in the library.

They walked in and Luffy shut the door quietly standing back but was there for her, she let go of his hand and walked over to sits in front of him.

She sighs, "Daddy we need to talk….. About me."

He sighs, "I've been dreading this take."

"Father, I love you. I really do but ever since I can remember you've told me if I had a dream I should follow it, well I finally have a dream that can come true."

"And what dream is that?"

"I want to sail the world and have adventure and be a pirate, a good pirate with Luffy and his crew. Father, I've never truly asked for anything but please let me have this now."

She held his hand and looked at him hoping he wouldn't be mad or sad. He smiles, "Hey captain come here."

She looked at her father confused as Luffy walked over and stood next to her, her father got up and turned to Luffy, "You better take good care of my little girl if I find out she got one scratch under your care I will hurt you."

Lina stood up, "Dad does this mean….?"

Her father smiled, "Yes you can go."

She grins widely and jumps up giving him a big hug, "Thank you daddy." he hugs back and smiles, "But before you go there are some things I want to give you, follow me. Luffy, you come to."

As he walks past them Lina grabs a confused looking Luffy's hand and pulls him after her as they fallow the older man down the hall a ways and into a large white bedroom. They stop as the older man pulls a small box from the dresser and walks over to her handing her the box. She looks confused but opens it to see two beautiful silver rings, one was small and had a three diamonds imbedded in it, the other was larger with no diamonds, she guessed it was for the man.

"I was going to wait till you got married but since I may not be there when you get married I thought now would be as good a time as any. They were your grandmothers so you keep them safe." she smiles and nods closing the box.

He then walked over the closet digging through it, "There is one more thing that your mother wanted you to have and I was ganna wait for this too but I want you to have it now." he said as he pulled out a beautiful white wedding dress(I'll put picture in profile of what it looks like) and laying it on the bed as she walked over slowly touching the delicate fabric.

" It was your mothers and she wore it for our wedding, with this." he said pulling out another long box and handing it to her. She open it to see a beautiful bright green long crystal on a long silver chain, she pulled out the necklace and motioned for Luffy to help her put it on. He struggled for a minute but finally got it, she let her hair go and held the pendent and turned to grin at Luffy.

Her father watched the two interact and he liked Luffy and was glad her daughter found someone like him even if they didn't know it yet all the signs were there.

He smiled, "Oh yes captain," he went back to digging in the closet, "No real captain can lead a crew without a cool jacket." he said pulling out a knee length deep red trench coat with the long sleeves folded up to the elbow, on the back was an intricate swirl design and was color a awesome shade of gold. He helped Luffy put it on and Lina pushed him in to the bathroom where a full length mirror was, Luffy fixed one sleeves and grinned, "Awesome thanks Lina's dad." he called happy about his new coat.

"Dad who's coat was that?" she asked as they walked back into the room to her dad.

"That coat was mine when I was younger, yes your daddy was a pirate, and I fell in love with your mother who was from the other side of town. And believe me her father hated me with a passion but he loved her too much to see her upset so he let me marry her. There now, you know how your mother and I met so when you get older and marry and have kids you tell them you're the daughter of a pirate." he hugged her tightly, "Oh my little girl is all grown up."

She laughed, "I may not be your little girl anymore but I'll always be your baby. I love you daddy."

She turned, grabbed the dress off the bed and took Luffy's hand pulling him out the door and out the front door to the other crew members and the rest of the town. She hugged her sister and her family saying her goodbyes to the town as they all boarded the fully stocked ship. The whole crew waved as they got further away from the small island, Lina smiled with tears running down her face. Luffy getting worried ran over to her picking her up by the waist and swinging her around in the air grinning which by do this made her forget her tears and she giggled.

Luffy put her back on her feet as Sanji brought everyone a drink, "To our new Nakama!" he yelled putting an arm around and lifted his glass, everyone else doing the same and taking a long swig.

When they were done Lina looked up at Luffy, "I thought I was already your Nakama?"

He grinned, "Yes but now it's official."

Everyone laughed and had a great time till Franky remembered something, and he called out from the middle of the deck, "Ohh I forgot Lina! I finished your room while we were on your island and I want you to see it."

Lina, and the rest of the crew, fallowed Franky in to the cabin and down to the end of the hallway to a door that had the words carved Lina's Room in to it.

He pushed open the door wide and let her in, she looked around for a minute with a small smile, "I know it's not as fancy as your room back home…"

She smiled wide, "Oh it's perfect! I love it."

The walls were a bright blue with light sea green dabbed over it, there was a book shelf on one wall next to dresser and in the middle of the room was a twin size four-poster bed that was stained a rich deep red, the covers on her bed were a dark blue and designed to look like sea water that shined in the light.

She let everyone look at her room before Sanji went to start dinner, they all left and headed back to the deck but Nami stopped when Lina didn't fallow, "You coming Lina?"

Lina smiled, "No I think I'll take a nap till dinners ready could you tell someone to come get me when its ready please?"

Nami nodded and closed the door behind her as she left.

Lina looked around one more time and put the dress in the closet and laid down on the bed smiling and falling fast asleep.

* * *

**That's it i hope you liked it see you next time. REVIEW!..............Please!  
**


End file.
